


Bah Humbug!

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [14]
Category: Danish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She and Alex dislike Christmas for similar reasons. They decide to spend doing a somewhat holiday related activity that leads to so much more.





	Bah Humbug!

**Author's Note:**

> My third submission into DangerousVikings and Dani-si's Christmas prompt challenge. My prompt was 'Character name is a Scrooge and you are a Grinch, both of you hate Christmas and decide to skip it together' and I chose Alex Hogh Andersen.

Alex sighed. He didn’t mind giving to charities. He had a good life. Nothing but happy days. But this implication and obligation to give almost more than you could afford during the holidays didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t really like Christmas. It all just felt so fake and forced and overinflated.  
She sat down with a sigh, dropping her tray on the table. He looked up at her as she tucked her hair behind her ears and sat down. “I hate this fucking holiday.” His lips twitched. “I hate the music. I hate the forced cheer. I hate the cold and the snow. I hate the ethnocentrism of Christmas. Hate, hate, hate.”  
“Well aren’t you a little ray of sunshine?”  
“I usually am.” She tossed a grape into her mouth, smiling around the bit of fruit. “But I hate Christmas and it puts me in a bad mood.”  
“Have you always hated the holiday?”  
She paused, rolling the grape in her fingers along her lip. His eyes flicked to it, his tongue rolling over his bottom lip. They were friends. Why was he focusing on her mouth? Because it was a pretty mouth. Soft, kissable lips that she kept glossy. And the things she spoke, truthfully and without fear.  
“I think so. I got frostbite as a kid on Christmas vacation from school. I can remember being so cold it hurt. Plus, I hate big family gatherings and the sheer amount of food that gets wasted.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry if you like it or love it. I just…” She groaned and shook her head again.  
Alex laughed. “No, no, it’s fine. I’m not really a fan of the holiday either. It all seems so fake. And this unwritten competition to spend spend spend and give give give, even at the detriment to yourself and yours.” He shook his head. “I do like Christmas lights though.”  
His smile and the twinkle in his eye made her blush. A reaction that was not missed by him. “I like the lights. So long as they’re not done up in some theme. Just glowing or flashing lights there to be pretty and twinkly.”  
Alex scooted down the bench until he sat across from her. “Would you like to walk with me through the park and see the lights?”  
“When?” Her heart hammered in her chest. Did he hear the nervous tremor in her voice? Was he really asking her out on a date?  
“Tonight?” He looked down at his tray then looked back up at her face. His bewitching blue eyes darkened with emotion that she didn’t dare to question. He wanted to reach across the table to touch her cheek, touch her hair, kiss her lips. There were too many people around though and word travelled fast about relationships on set. And he selfishly wanted to keep her and anything that transpired between them to himself.  
“Sure.” They arranged to meet in the park after the day’s filming and each had a chance to shower.  
The cold pinked her cheeks. Yet, she begrudgingly admitted that the park looked beautiful in the snow by moonlight with the Christmas lights strung up in the barren trees and lining the wooden structures that rested on the path.  
Alex strolled up at roughly the same time she did. “You came.”  
“You sound surprised.” She shrugged. He offered her his arm. She took it, hooking her elbow in his, and they began to walk. The curls of their breath steamed the air. The wind bit their cheeks, making their bright and red. It carried loose snow and Christmas music to them. Neither felt the pressure to speak, simply enjoying the other’s presence.  
“It’s so peaceful out here.” They paused in a courtyard that overlooked the icy water below them.  
“It is.” Alex was struck by her beauty in the moonlight, backlit by the twinkling lights in the distance. He cleared his throat. “Um…I brought my camera. Do you mind?”  
“Oh no, go right ahead.” She moved out of the way, tucking her hair behind her ears under the stocking cap.  
“No…I meant you.”  
“Oh…” She blushed more fiercely under the cold wind burn. “Sure.” She’d seen his pictures on his Instagram. He had a good eye and a fantastic talent. Why on earth did he want to take a picture of her?  
Alex took his camera out and adjusted the settings and the lens. Fuck, she was beautiful. His lower abdomen clenched at the thought of taking other, more personal pictures. The shutter clicked. “Thank you.” He glanced from the camera to her. “Do you mind if I take others? Randomly?”  
“Oh no, go ahead. I…I love the ones you post on your Instagram.”  
“You follow me?” She nodded. “Well, I will have to follow you back then.” He smiled and her heart tripped over itself. They began to walk again. Alex randomly snapped pictures of her until they reached the edge of the park. “Would you like a coffee or a coco to warm up?”  
“Yes, god please.”  
“I know the perfect place.” They hurried along the sidewalk as the wind picked up, chilling then even more. The little bell tinkled above the door. “Coco?”  
“That sounds divine.”  
“I’ll order. You go get a seat.” She found them a small table by the fire then shuffled loose her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. The fleece-lined leggings had kept her legs from getting too warm and now they helped to warm her up nicely.  
“Here we go. I hope you like this. It’s my favorite.” He set down their mugs then removed his coat and scarf, setting the camera on the table.  
“What is it?”  
“White chocolate and cinnamon.” Her nose wrinkled and he laughed. “Not like red hot candy cinnamon. Cinnamon, like…cinnamon sticks in cider or cinnamon and sugar.” Her lips twisted into a skeptical smirk. “Just taste it. Please? For me?”  
She sighed and lips the mug to her lips. The sweet, creamy liquid filled her mouth with soft taste of cinnamon and white chocolate. She couldn’t stop the moan, her eyes sliding closed. “Ok, you win.” When she opened her eyes, he looked at her curiously. “Alex?”  
Behind his glasses, his bewitching blue eyes had darkened. He leaned forward and captured her lips, surprising them both. She squeaked then melted into him, her lips parting for his eager tongue. Her arms looped over his shoulders as his rough hand rested on her waist; the other coming up to cup her jaw.  
“I’m sorry. I couldn’t wait any longer.” He rested his forehead against hers, caressing his thumb over her chilly cheek.  
“I don’t-“  
“I’ve wanted to kiss you since we arrived at the park.”  
“I didn’t think…I didn’t think you saw me like that.”  
“Oh I do. I have. I just…didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
She pulled back to look into his eyes. “Alex, you are the sweetest man I know. Nothing could ruin our friendship.”  
“Nothing?”  
“Nothing.”  
His arm slipped around her waist and pulled her closer as he sat forward. “Even if I told you I love you. And I want to make love to you. And take pictures of how beautiful you are, especially when you cum.”  
She blushed harder. “Alex, how do you know I’m beautiful when I cum?”  
“I just do.”  
She bit her bottom lip. “Do you want to find out?”  
“Oh fuck yes.”

The door to the flat hit the wall behind as they fell through it, connected at the mouth. They fumbled with buttons and zippers, belts and clasps as they stumbled backward toward her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes like breadcrumbs.  
The backs of his knees hit the mattress and she rode him down with a soft bounce. They plucked each other’s glasses off and gazed into the other’s eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful.” They said in unison with a laugh. He pushed her hair out of her face and held it back.  
“I love you.”  
She startled. “What?”  
“I love you.”  
“Don’t play, Alex.” She sat up and straddled his waist, tucking her hair behind her ears.  
He pushed up. “I’m not. I’m not. I swear. I knew it the moment I kissed you.”  
“Really?”  
His fingers curled the hair around her ears as he stared into her eyes. “Really. I’ve liked you since we met. And it’s been steadily moving beyond friend-type affection.” His thumbs caressed her cheeks. He swallowed.  
“I don’t…” She sighed. “I like you, Alex. A lot. I don’t know if it’s love. I haven’t really poked at it because I didn’t know if you felt the same way.”  
He nodded. “It’s ok, baby.” He kissed her, capturing first her top lip then her bottom before slipping his tongue into her mouth. He rolled them over onto her back. His calloused fingers skimmed over her smooth shoulders, pulling the straps of her bra down. He reached under her and unclasped it then slid it down her arms, adding it to the trail of clothes.  
He dropped his head to lay tender kisses over her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking ever so softly. She sighed and shifted underneath him. His teeth scraped the lower curve of her breast before he kissed his way down her belly to her panties.  
“May I?” She nodded, biting the tip of her finger. He groaned, quickly leaning up to kiss her before going back to his task. He drew the panties down her legs. He pointedly threw them at his jeans. She opened her thighs a bit wider as he settled down between them.  
Alex closed his eyes and nuzzled her closely trimmed mound. He loved the feel of the soft hair against his lips and nose and she smelled clean and musky and practically fucking perfect. She whimpered, wiggling her hips. “Sensitive?”  
“You have no idea.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Just the barest touch turns me on.”  
“Like this?” He softly petted her short hair and she nodded. He grinned. “I’ll remember that.” His fingertips trailed lower. “I promise next time, I will take my time in fully tasting you. But right now…” He ducked his head to suck her clit between his lips, pushing his fingers inside her warm, wet cunt. He searched for her sweet spot as he licked and sucked her bundle of nerves.  
With a moan, her hands slipped into his hair. Her back arched and her hips began to roll. His fingers pressed found the spongey tissue that made her scream his name. “Alex! Fuck!” He put her petting pressure on the spot, humming in delight around her clit as she squirmed. Her thighs trembled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby…m’gonna-“ She gasped tightened her fingers in his hair. “-cum!” As soon as she said the word, she soaked his fingers.  
Alex licked her through her come down then crawled up her, propping himself over her. “Condom?”  
“Bedside table.” He crawled away from her for a moment. When he returned, she plucked it from his fingers. He pushed his boxers down then off. Carefully tearing it open, she reached for him. He rested his forehead on hers as she stroked him. His hips thrust into her hand.  
“Please…” She rolled the condom down his hard cock. He nudged her back with his head. His body trembled with his control. He wanted this too last much longer than eating her out did. But he wasn’t sure his self-control could make it. He reached between them and lined himself up. He teased the bulbous head of his cock against her clit, drawing a whimper from her. He pushed himself back down and then in.  
His arms shook with his control; he went slowly until his pelvis hit hers. He lowered his body against her, wanting to feel her skin against his. He brushed the hair from her face and began to feast at her mouth. His back flexed with his deep, slow thrusts. His pubic rubbed against her clit, making her pant. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, her nails and heels digging in.  
“You feel so good.”  
“So perfect, like we were made for each other.”  
“Yes.” He bucked his hips and made her cry out, arching off the bed. Her nails in his back shredded the last of his control. He began to move, fucking her hard and fast, kissing and biting her and jaw. Their sounds melded and echoed off each other. Breath mixed, making both of them light-headed from the carbon dioxide. Alex reached for the headboard, using his grip to slam into her.  
“Cum for me, baby.” He wrapped her leg higher around his waist then reached between them, furiously rubbing her clit as his hips snapped. She bucked hard, reaching for the headboard. His hand found hers and they held on tight, fingers locked. Her orgasm seared through her veins, making her scream. Her release pulled him over into his with a shout.  
He dropped onto the bed next to her, but didn’t let go of her hand. He took care of the condom then spooned against her. She weaseled the blankets up over them and snuggled back in his chest. He kissed her shoulder.  
“Are you alright?”  
“More than alright.” She rolled over in his arms, looking up at him. “I think I might have a reason to like Christmas now.” He laughed and kissed her sweetly. They both had a reason to like Christmas now.


End file.
